rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle in Enchanted Rainforest
Toulee takes Rocky and Bullwinkle to the Enchanted Rainforest when some animals are curse and turn into plants by an evil sorcerer so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee are the only three with the magic diamonds on their necklaces to break the spell. Plot Once upon a time at Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle are on a date with Blaineley, Furry and Mia at a restaurant, they are in a French language place, but their immortals friends Huaxing, Shanying, Shuxien, Xiangliang and Zuiqi and their friends Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo ans Nei'er came to see Blaineley, Furry and Mia and asks them that Miss Poodle, Marissa Green and their nephews need their help so Blaineley, Furry and Mia start their mission while Rocky and Bullwinkle see a gray teenage kangaroo and it's Toulee and she told them that she's trying to get away from those angry mobs so they have to help her to fight these guys and scare them away. After those mobs are gone, Toulee wants Rocky and Bullwinkle to come with her to the woods and then cross the bridge and then Toulee use the diamond on her necklace to open the passage way as she, Rocky and Bullwinkle goes though. When they made their way out Rocky and Bullwinkle realizes that they are in the Rainforest, they see all trees exotic plants, magical creatures and animals in the forest, they said that Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien has told them that they have a mission with Poodle, Marissa and their nephews. Suddenly a small fairy whose told them that an evil wizard named Ivanoz Oddiful has cursed forest animals and turns them into plants, but Rocky and Bullwinkle didn't realize that Toulee has already had the first magic diamond on her necklace and it's contain the power of earth so small fairy give Rocky and Bullwinkle two more diamonds. Rocky and Bullwinkle's diamonds turn into necklaces, Rocky's diamond can contain the power of water and Bullwinkle's diamond can contain the power of fire so they and Toulee are the only three whose can save the animals and stop Ivanoz Oddiful so they can start their first quest to look for the book of forest laws. When Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee star their quest, they said that Toulee has got the first diamond to locate a troll library (which it's where the book of forest laws is) and it's the clues to how to break the curse. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Toulee found their way to the troll Library and asks the small troll named Stounly who tolds them where is the Book of Forest Laws and it's on the shelf somewhere so they all started to find it in one of the sections. They look at the Book of Forest Laws and took it out and looked at any pages and they found the way to break the curse and it's the three things that they are the Magic Fruit Blossom, the Magic Vegetable Dust and the Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:MoonScoop Group